


Tutor Turned Lover

by alphajenolee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Son Dongpyo, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Smut, Top Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphajenolee/pseuds/alphajenolee
Summary: Han Seungwoo is the private tutor of a rich spoiled brat named Son Dongpyo. What will happen when one of their private lessons turn into a hot and steamy one instead?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 9





	1. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!
> 
> THIS STORY IS PURELY FICTIONAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought that so many coincudence can happen in just one day?

Seungwoo is in his senior year of college and he does tutoring on the side to earn some money. 

Dongpyo is in his first year of college and he needs help in some subjects. Although it's quite embarrassing that he still needs someone to help him, he couldn't be more thankful to his tutor, Seungwoo because he really does help a lot with his studies. 

Dongpyo is a spoiled brat. He isn't a bright student but he is talented. He wanted to pursue dancing but his parents forced him to study business management because they want him to be a part of their family business. 

Dongpyo agreed to this but he asked that if he ever request something, he will immediately get it. So whenever he wants more money or whatever, he gets it right away but he has to keep up with his studies to get what he wants. That's why he asked for a private tutor. 

Seungwoo is known to be a smart and responsible student. He needed some money to support himself since he has a lot of expenses now that he is graduating. So when he was offered to be a private tutor for a college freshman, he accepted it. 

Seungwoo and Dongpyo clicked immediatley. Seungwoo is a good teacher and for the first time is his life, Dongpyo is actually listening. Part of it is because Seungwoo actually explains the lessons in a way he can understand it and also because he kinda has a crush on Seungwoo. He might seem like a cute and kind puppy but Dongpyo knows that deep inside, Seungwoo is a dominant daddy. 

One day, Seungwoo arrived at Dongpyo's house for their lesson. He was informed that Dongpyo's parents are out of the country for a business schedule but there will be a house maid incase they need something. But when Seungwoo arrived, the house maid welcomed him quickly. She said that she has to leave because of a family emergency. She also said that the he can sleep over incase she can't can home right away. 

After the maid left, Seungwoo made his way up to Dongpyo's room. Since they were doing this for weeks now and Dongpyo knows their schedule, he didn't even bother to knock at his door. But just when he was about to open the door, he heard moans coming from inside the room.


	2. Private Session Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongpyo was caught red-handed.

It was Dongpyo. "Sir Seungwoo, ugh. Fuck me. Ugh harder." Dongpyo's moans started to get louder and hotter by the minute until Seungwoo bust in the room only to witness Dongpyo in such provocative state. The younger was a hot mess. He was wearing a crop top, a mini skirt with pink lace panties underneath, a pair of cheerleader socks and to top all of that, a headband of cat ears. 

Seungwoo was shocked at the sight. Dongpyo was startled as well. He quickly got up on a sitting position and covered his body out of shame. 

He was caught moaning Seungwoo's name, playing with his erect nipples and moving his body up and down as if he was making love. 

"D-dongpyo w-what is the meaning of this?" Seungwoo barely finished his question, ending it with a nervous gulp. 

"I'm sorry hyung, i'm a mess" Dongpyo started to cry. 

"Were you thinking of me?" Seungwoo asked. 

Dongpyo could only nod because of the amount of shame he was feeling. 

"D-do you like me that way?" Seungwoo asked again. 

"I think you already heard and saw everything. Stop asking, i'm sensitive right now!" Dongpyo was shouting at the taller to compensate for his embarrassment. 

"Sensitive huh? What if I get closer?" Seungwoo walked closer to the smaller, his cock starting to twitch in his pants. Growing bigger every second. 

"Look at me you little brat" Seungwoo said in such dominant manner. "You've been a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished. Don't you think so?" 

Dongpyo looked up at Seungwoo. He looked shocked at how sexy the taller looks. Eyes dilated with lust. He also noticed the big bulge forming in Seungwoo's pants. 

"Punished? What do you mean hyung?" Dongpyo asked with a set of teary eyes and a luscious pout. 

"Hyung? Wrong. Call me by the name you were calling me when you were thinking of me?" Seungwoo asked with a sexy smirk. 

Dongpyo felt weak. Seungwoo was so hot and sexy that his insides were shaking. "S-sorry Sir" Dongpyo was shaking as he replied. 

"Already shaking huh? Wait until you get your punishment baby girl" Seungwoo ruffled the smaller's hair. 

"Get up baby girl" Seungwoo demanded. 

Dongpyo complied slowly. 

"Look at you wearing such outfit" Seungwoo looked at Dongpyo. Licking his lips on the sight of the younger. "Can you give 'Sir' a cute little twirl and then bend over after?" Seungwoo asked. 

Dongpyo complied. A small twirl and then he bent over, his ass infront of Seungwoo. 

"Nice peaches, I bet they're sweet" Seungwoo then slapped Dongpyo's ass. 

"Ugh Sir" Dongpyo unexpectedly let out a loud moan after receiving an ass whoop. 

"Look at you already a moaning mess" Seungwoo then grabbed the smaller's ass and played with them. "Fuck baby girl, your ass feels so nice. So good for me" Seungwoo then pressed his hard member against the younger's ass. 

"Ugh Sir. What is that?" Dongpyo was moaning because of the feeling against his peaches. 

"What do you think it is?" Seungwoo bent over as well to whisper on Dongpyo's ear. 

"It's so big and so hard Sir" Dongpyo moaned as he fell on his knees because he was feeling so weak. 

"Trembling already? You haven't even seen it yet?" Seungwoo was really pushing the younger to his limits. 

"Get up baby girl" Seungwoo said. 

Dongpyo complied. Facing the taller. Since he was a lot smaller, he had to look up to see Seungwoo's eyes filled with lust. 

"So pretty my baby girl. What is it that you want?" Seungwoo asked. Pulling the smaller closer to him 

"You sir" Dongpyo replied with such shame. He grabbed on Seungwoo's toned biceps because he lost his balance when Seungwoo pulled him closer. 

"What? Me? What about me?" Seungwoo asked again. 

"Don't make me say it Sir" Dongpyo pleaded for mercy. 

"No baby girl, use your words" Seungwoo then kissed the smaller's forehead. 

"I want you sir. All of you" Dongpyo answered. 

"You want me to fill you up with my cock? You want me to knock you out till you forget your name?" Seungwoo asked lustfully. 

"Yes Sir, I want it all. I'll be a good girl" Dongpyo didn't know where he got the courage to say those words. He buried his face on Seungwoo's chest since he was so shy. 

"Okay baby girl" Seungwoo kissed the top of Dongpyo's head. 

Seungwoo pushed Dongpyo a bit to break their embraces and stared into Dongpyo's eyes as if he's staring at his soul. "Are you sure about this, we can stop if you can't handle it baby girl" Seungwoo asked. 

"Yes sir, I've been waiting for a long time" Dongpyo gulped. 

They broke into a passionate kiss. It was Dongpyo's first kiss. He didn't know what to do but Seungwoo is guiding him. Soon Seungwoo slid in his tongue and Dongpyo was surprised but he attacked him with his tongue as well. It was so good. Dongpyo was breathing heavily after. 

"You taste so good baby girl. Can't wait to taste the rest of you" Seungwoo then attacked Dongpyo with a kiss again. From his lips, making it's way to his neck. He started removing Dongpyo's clothes leaving Dongpyo's sensitive nipples out for display. 

"Fuck baby girl, your nipples looks so delicious" Seungwoo twisted and pulled them. He rubbed them so good while kissing Dongpyo. "Fuck look at you. You really are a moaning machine. Your moans make me so horny. You don't know how hard I am right now for you" Seungwoo sucked on Dongpyo's right nipple while playing with the left. He did this continuosly, switching from left to right. Until they turned red. Dongpyo couldn't do anything but moan out of the pleasure and over sensitivity of his titties. He would often grab on Seungwoo hair, unconsciously pushing him harder on his nipples. 

"So sweet, so sensitive" when he was finished with his nipples, he trailed down to his baby abs. He stopped and adored the smaller. "Time to get rid of the skirt" he then ripped them apart, only leaving the pink lace panties. "Fuck you. You looks so fuckable in this panties. Too bad I have to destroy them as well" and so he did. Exposing Dongpyo's erect dick. It's small and red. "Your peepee here looks so cute" Seungwoo then jerked it and kissed it. "Stop Sir" Dongpyo moaned. "That's right, you can't cum yet" Seungwoo turned Dongyo around, now the smaller's ass is facing him. 

He kneaded it like dough. Spanking it left and right. Dongpyo was shocked when he felt something on his hole making him more of a moaning mess that he already is. 

Seungwoo started to lick Dongpyo's pussy. He ate them real good and rough. "Fuck baby girl, you're so wet already. Your hole is asking me to fuck it endlessly" and Seungwoo ate his pussy like he's never eaten before. "I'm gonna insert a finger baby girl. We need to prepare your pussy for the big one later" Seungwoo licked his finger to lubricate it. "I'm scared Sir. I haven't done this before. Nothing has been there before. Not even my fingers" Dongpyo was about to cry. "Oh, a virgin. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Kitten is your safe word. Say it if it hurts too much and I'll stop" Dongpyo was quite relieved after hearing Seungwoo but then he screamed like hell. "Fuck baby, you really are a virgin. You pussy is so tight" Seungwoo inserted his middle finger inside of the younger's hole and pulled it in and out. "Daddy! Ugh stop" Dongpyo screamed. "So you call me daddy now? Forget about Sir, Call me daddy from now on you little bitch. You made me even more horny. Prepare for a second finger" He then pulled out his middle finger and added his index finger in "Your pussy is eating my fingers real good. So tight for me" Dongpyo couldn't control his moans anymore and went all in. "Yeah that's right. Moan, moan my fucking name baby girl" and then Seungwoo added a third finger in. It was chaotic but it felt so good. When Seunwoo pulled his fingers out, Dongpyo's hole is moving on it's own "Look at your pussy, gaping on nothing. Asking to be fucked" Seungwoo then licked it once again "fuck it, you taste so good" 

"Your turn baby girl, undress me you little bitch" Seungwoo commanded. 

Dongpyo got up even though his knees were trembling and he still feels so weak after his hole got entered by Seungwoo's long fingers. Seungwoo was wearing a button down shirt and a pair of skinny jeans so it isn't that hard for Dongpyo to remove. Dongpyo unbuttoned the taller's top slowly. He immediately noticed how defined Seungwoo's abs were and how toned his body is. Dongpyo was drooling. 

When he took off his top completely. He noticed how Dongpyo was looking at his body intensely "Don't just stare at it. Suck on my tits baby girl" and he grabbed the smaller's head onto his chest. Dongpyo then sucked on Seungwoo's nipples like a baby hungry for milk. "Fuck that's it baby girl, good job" Dongpyo went left to right and Seungwoo was moaning heavily and sexily. His moans making Dongpyo even more wet as Seungwoo's moans were really seductive. "Now lick my abs" Dongpyo complied. It was rock hard. Seungwoo's abs were perfect, they both felt like they were in heaven. 

"Stop now baby girl. You know what's next" Dongpyo stared at Seungwoo's bulge and gulped. "Isn't it big? What you gonna do about it? Remove my pants and suck my dick. On your knees now" Seungwoo commanded. Dongpyo went down on his knees and his face is right infront of Seungwoo's bulge. He rubbed it from outside of the pants and Seungwoo went nuts. "It's so big and hard daddy" Dongpyo said. "It's very angry right now, why don't calm him down" Seungwoo said. Dongpyo then unzipped Seungwoo's pants and pulled them down. The bulge looks bigger now that's he's only in his underwear. When Dongpyo pulled the taller's underwear, it sprung out and slapped Dongpyo's face "Fuck baby, suck it now" Seungwoo pleaded. "But I don't know how to, Daddy. And it's so big, I don't know if I can" Dongpyo held onto it with his two hands but it was not enough to cover the whole length. "Think of it as a giant, lollipop but no bitting. Lick it only and suck on it" Seungwoo instructed. Dongpyo started to take his massive cock. He wasn't able to fit it in whole at first, just the head. "FUCK baby girl. That's so good. Your mouth is so warm. It feels like a pussy" What made it even hotter was they were both looking at each other's eyes. "Suck on it deeper baby girl" Dongpyo then gasped for air and tried his best. He was able to get through 1/4 of his dick and Seungwoo felt so good. "That's it baby" Dongpyo was about half way through when he pulled back out and grasped for air. "It's too big daddy, I don't think I can" Dongpyo was gagging because of how big Seungwoo's junk is. "It's okay baby girl. I'll help you. Just open your mouth as wide as you can and I'll fuck the life out of your mouth down to your throat" Dongpyo's mouth was wide open and Seungwoo inserted his monster cock inside. Dongpyo holding on the taller's hips for his dear life. When Seungwoo was able to fit all of his length in the smaller's mouth, he was so horny after seeing how it bulged through the younger's throat. So sexy he thought. Dongpyo wanted to push back as he started to let out tears and whimps but Seungwoo already started to mouthfuck him. Starting slow but he eventually picked up his pace. "Fuck Dongpyo, your mouth is like a tight virgin pussy. You eat my dick so well" And Seungwoo hammered the smaller's mouth till he's close "Fuck baby girl. I'm gonna cum. Eat it all, don't let a single drop go to waste" And with a final powerful thrust Seungwoo shot a big load in the smaller's throat pushing the smaller's head deeper in his dick. Once he pulled out, Dongpyo dramatically gasped for air. "I'm sorry baby girl. It's been months since I had anything like this" Seungwoo ruffled Dongpyo's hair. "Daddy. Your dick, it's so big. Your cum, so tasty. But I thought I was going to die, I couldn't breathe" Dongpyo was still gasping for air.


	3. Private Session Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Seungwoo and Dongpyo doing the nasty.

Seungwoo then fully took all of his clothes off and commanded Dongpyo to lie down on the bed. "Lie down baby girl. Time to give your pussy a good fuck" Seungwoo then attacked the smaller with kisses all over his body. "I'm scared daddy. It barely fit in my mouth. It's so big, I don't think I can handle it" Dongpyo moaned. "But look at your pussy. Already gaping. You can take it baby girl. It's gonna hurt at first but you'll enjoy it in no time" Seungwoo then ate Dongpyo's cunt once again, inserting his tongue inside. "Aaahhh daddy" Dongpyo held onto Seungwoo's hair for his life. "So delicious my baby girl. Can't wait to fill you up" Seungwoo said. "Fuck this, it's gonna hurt a bit. I don't have lube nor a condom with me. This is gonna be raw" Seungwoo said. "But I'll take care of you baby girl, but I might destroy your pussy" Seungwoo smirked at the younger. "I'm going in" Seungwoo started to rub his dick on Dongpyo's ass hole. "Fuck, it's tight, it won't go in" Dongpyo at this point is just a horny moaning mess. Too sensitive to even say a word. "Fuck baby girl. So good, so tight" Seungwoo finally entered Dongpyo's virgin pussy. It was just his head but Dongpyo was already screaming how big it was. "Sorry baby girl. Daddy is pretty big. 9 inches of dick, as thick as your wrist" And Seungwoo made another thrust inserting half of his cock inside of Dongpyo. "Aaahh fuck you bitch. You're so tight" And with a final thrust he was able to fit all of his length inside of Dongpyo. "Daddy aaahhh. So big. It hurts" Dongpyo was crying as he moaned. Seungwoo gave Dongpyo time to adjust before thrusting his dick in and out. "It's okay baby girl" And Seungwoo kissed Dongpyo aggressively while his dick is inside of him. Trailing down to Dongpyo's sensitive nipples. Dongpyo is just so sensitive. "Ugh daddy, that, your tongue, so hot, so good" Dongpyo breathing heavily. "See it's not that bad". They were on a missionary position so they can see each other eye to eye. It made it even more intimate. Seungwoo looked at Dongpyo intensely and said "I'm gonna move now baby girl" and Seungwoo started to slowly move in and out of the smaller's tight pussy. Dongpyo couldn't describe the feeling. He felt it burning inside him, it hurt. But at the same time it felt good. Seungwoo's dick is making his insides feel good. As Seungwoo's speed increases, Dongpyo was clinging onto Seungwoo like a koala. Scratching the taller's back aggressively. "Fuck baby girl. Your pussy is eating my dick so good. So tight for daddy" Seungwoo kept hitting Dongpyo's spot, his prostate is being stimulated over and over again. "Daddy ugh, right there. It feels good" Seungwoo knew what Dongpyo was talking about so he kept on thrusting at that spot fast and deep. In no time Dongyo was going crazy " Ugh Daddy, I think i'm going to cum" Dongpyo moaned. "Cum for me baby girl" Seungwoo licked Dongpyo's ear. And with a few powerful thrusts, Dongpyo came. He was shaking all over is his body. Seungwoo can feel how Dongpyo's insides tightened and it was vibrating. It felt good on his dick. Dongpyo's eyes rolled back and his toes curling from the sensation. After his orgasm, Dongpyo was breathing heavily. "Daddy that's so good" Dongpyo said. "Good job baby girl. But i'm not done yet" Seungwoo resumed and fucked Dongpyo's hole endlessly. Still hitting the younger's prostate, the smaller was moaning sloppily because of the over stimulation. When Seungwoo was near, he picked up the pace and fucked Dongpyo's pussy as if it's his last. "Fuck baby girl, i'm gonna cum. Fuck you" And with the final thrust, he shot his load five times inside of Dongpyo's pussy. His cock pulsating from the sensation. He pulled out and his cum started to drip out of the younger's hole. "Fuck you baby girl. Your pussy was made for my cock. Look at it gaping on nothing. Your hole is wide open because of my cock. Fuck you, you deserve that creampie" they spooned together after fucking for almost an hour. Dongpyo fell asleep. Seungwoo got up and looked for a towel because he wanted to clean Dongpyo. It was his cum dripping from the younger's pussy after all, so he decided to clean him. After cleaning him up, he licked his pussy one last time and dressed him up with comfy clothes.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongpyo was limping after a long of doing stuffs with Seungwoo.

Seungwoo prepared breakfast for the younger. A plate of pancakes with syrup, whipped cream and slices of strawberries. With a glass of milk on the side. He planned to give the smaller a breakfast in bed since he expected that he might not be able to walk properly because he did wreck his pussy last night. 

"Dongpyo wake up, I made breakfast" Dongpyo woke up feeling sore. He could barely pick himself up so Seungwoo help the younger. "I made pancakes for you baby girl" and kissed Dongpyo on the forehead. 

"Thanks daddy" and he started to eat his breakfast. "You can call me hyung again. If you call me daddy again, I might fuck you endlessly again" Seungwoo joked. "Oh please, no more hyung. My.... pussy. It hurts. You were so big" Dongpyo said with his mouth full, whipped cream on his lips. "Stop it, if you say those words with your mouth full like that, I'm gonna get horny again" Seungwoo said. "Sorry daddy" Dongpyo drank his milk, some of it dripping from his lips. "Fuck you baby girl. Stop it your so sexy. I'm gonna leave you alone before I even have the chance to fuck your pussy again" Seungwoo got up and kissed Dongpyo's lips, licking the whipped cream and milk on his lips. Dongpyo's eyes grew as he was caught in the moment. Seungwoo left the room to clear his mind. His boner started to go away as he watched tv. 

After eating Dongpyo tried to get up but he could barely walk. He felt like Seungwoo's dick was still inside of him. He was limping. And he fell down. Seungwoo heard him and rushed upstairs to the smaller's room. 

He picked him up and carried him bridal style downstair. "Awe baby girl. You're still weak after last night. It's okay. I'll carry you down" and so he did. They watched tv together and Seungwoo stayed with Dongpyo until the housemaid came back.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning sickness that gave it away.

Six weeks later 

Dongpyo started to feel sick and threw up every morning for 3 days in a row. 

His parents got so worried that they sent him to the hospital. At the hospital trip, he found out that he was pregnant with twins. 

"Dongpyo... honey. I should've told you. You were born a carrier. You can get pregnant like a girl. Tell me who the father is..." Dongpyo's mother said as she was about to cry. 

"I-I'm sorry mom" And he cried as well. "I didn't know" 

"You slut. Why were you fucking around in the first place" His father was so mad and disappointed. 

"Stop it, he's not a slut" Dongpyo's mom tried to cover his ears. 

"I-i-it was.... Ss-Seungwoo hyung" Dongpyo cried once more. 

Both of his parents were in shock. They were speechless. 

"That motherfucker. After paying him good money, this is what he'll do!" Dongpyo's father was in rage. He immediatly called Seungwoo and told him to go to the hospital. 

"Sir goodmorning, what's the problem?" Seungwoo was worried. 

Dongpyo's dad grabbed Seungwoo by his collar and shouted at him "What's the problem?! The problem is that you impregnated my son! And if that's not enough, he is carrying your children. That's right, children, not one but twins!" And he threw Seungwoo to the floor. 

Seungwoo couldn't digest the news. Dongpyo is pregnant? How? Twins? 

Dongpyo's father left the room angrily leaving the three behind. Seungwoo got up and walked towards Dongpyo. 

"How is this possible?" Seungwoo asked. 

"Dongpyo was born as a carrier. A certain type of male that can carry a child. We didn't tell him about it because we didn't think he was gonna end up like this" Dongpyo's mom was crying. 

Seungwoo held Dongpyo's hand and said "Don't worry ma'am. I'm gonna man up and handle my responsibilities. I'm ready to be a father" Seungwoo said it without being sure if he's ready or not. 

"The problem is Dongpyo's dad wants to kick him out of our house. How are you gonna take care of my son? Do you have a place, do you have money?" Dongpyo's mom asked. 

"I may not be rich ma'am but, I have a place of my own. I make money through part time jobs and I'll graduate soon and I can find a job immediately" Seungwoo was nervous but he answered. 

"I want to help. I'll send money secretly. I'll make doctor appointments for his monthly check ups. I won't be able to send big amounts because his father might notice but I'll send enough for the both of you. Please take care of my son" Dongpyo's mom hugged him and cried. 

After that Dongpyo was kicked out of their house and had to drop out from school. He has been living on Seungwoo's small apartment. He had cut all connections with his friends so he got no one besides Seungwoo and his mom. He gets sad from time to time but as his belly got bigger, he knew it'd be hard to go out. 

Seungwoo went through a hard time as well. He had to study well so that he can graduate and he worked non stop on the week ends. It was hard but he'll do anything for Dongpyo and their twins.


	6. Hormones Kicking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't done it for a while and they're both craving.

"Hi baby girl, I'm home" 

"Hi daddy. Do you have the pizza I asked for?" Dongpyo was wearing Seungwoo's sweater and nothing but panties underneath. It was oversized for him but it felt comfortable. 

"Yes baby girl, here you go" Seungwoo gave the pizza to Dongpyo. 

He went to their room to get changed. He wore a muscle shirt and just boxers, no pants. 

When he went out he saw how sexy his pregnant wife is. The sweater was draping off on one of his shoulders, his thighs was on display and his pink panties was peaking through. He felt blood rushing through his member and he popped off a boner right away. 

He walk towards his wife and Dongpyo was surprised. "Daddy, your... cock. It's... it's angry" Dongpyo gulped. 

"Yes baby girl. It's been a while since we've done it. Last time was when before you got pregnant. Daddy is feeling horny right now, what do you think?" Seungwoo started to kiss Dongpyo. 

Yes it's been a long time since they've done it. Seungwoo was just jerking off from time to time to calm his dick down when he gets horny. And after being deprived of pussy for such a long time, he is hungry. 

"The doctor's said it's safe" Seungwoo then remove Dongpyo's sweater. "Fuck baby, not wearing a bra huh? Your tits are now swollen and yet you don't wear a bra? Easier for me I guess" and he ate the younger's tits. Sucking on one and playing with the other. He noticed that milk was coming out from Dongpyo's tits. "Fuck it baby girl. You're producing milk now? It taste so sweet" and Seungwoo was more eager on sucking on Dongpyo's titties. 

This is the first time Dongpyo's tits was milked like this and it hurt for a bit but the sensation is driving him nuts. "Ugh daddy. More. It feels so good" 

Seungwoo stopped after draining all of Dongpyo's milk. "Look at you wearing such panties. You make me so horny baby girl" Seungwoo then ripped them apart. "Lie down baby girl, I'm gonna prep you" and Seungwoo started to eat Dongpyo's pussy. "Fuck baby, you taste better than ever!" Dongpyo was already feeling sensitive and he was enjoying it. "I'm gonna get lube so you don't get hurt" Seungwoo poured lube on Dongpyo pussy and on his fingers and started fingering the younger. Dongpyo was a moaning mess. He's much more sensitive now because of his hormones and he might get an orgasm anytime soon. 

"Now you're ready for the big one" Seungwoo aimed his cock dripping with pre-cum and entered Dongpyo's pussy. This time it's much easier since they used a lot of lube. "Ugh, you hit it right away daddy" Dongpyo was going nuts. Seungwoo so happy he hit the right spot right away. He knows he has to go slow and steady to not hurt his pregnant wife. So he did fuck him slowly and he enjoyed the slow fuck. He kept on hitting Dongpyo's spot and soon Dongpyo came. The smaller was panting and feeling his orgasm really well. "My turn" Seungwoo picked up the pace but not too fast. He came inside in no time. "Fuck baby girl. You're still so tight even while carrying my babies" Seungwoo cleaned Dongpyo up, dressed him and carried him bridal style to their bedroom so Dongpyo can rest.


	7. The Offsprings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming their mini versions.

9 month later and Dongpyo is about to give birth. It was just Seungwoo and Dongpyo's mom plus the doctor and nurses that's with him. They all felt nervous as hell but in the end Dongpyo was able to deliver two healthy babies. A girl and a Boy. Wooya and SeungPyo. 

When they arrived home after a week in the hospital, they were so happy. The babies brought so much color in their lives. Seungwoo has just graduated and got a job immediately and now the birth of their twins came as another blessing. 

"Let's make five more" Seungwoo joked.  
"Five?! Then you get pregnant! I'm not a baby making machine" Dongpyo shouted.  
"Okay maybe, one more?" Seungwoo laughed.   
"Fine but, you'll have to wait until I can handle being pregnant again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Leave a kudos and comment if you had fun reading this story. Thank you ~


End file.
